


Ghost

by lluviadinoche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Hetalia, M/M, Sad, for my spamano discord server drabble games, slight angst, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviadinoche/pseuds/lluviadinoche
Summary: Antonio is the worst person alive to love and Lorenzo knows what a relationship with him will end in. Yet, he cannot help but draw himself to that fire destined to burn out and leave him cold.





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to join my Spamano Discord, here you go! --- > https://discord.gg/JDrT2tv

Lorenzo knew the way Antonio was. His entire being connected to the idea of self-driven desires and chases. He knew well that Antonio did whatever he wanted to get what he felt he needed while still carrying an ever sweet smile on his face. It did not change the fact that he was still drawn to him painfully. 

_"I would never dream of leaving you.“_

 But Lorenzo knew better. When Antonio grew bored or thought the thrill was over, he would pass on. When Lorenzo became just another speck in the world, Antonio would chase the next high to fill him up without a care about him. It was just how he worked. 

So why did he bother to stay? God if he knew. All he knew was that his room was covered in dozens of watercolor paintings of Antonio.

Each soft stroke that lit him up in greens, blues, reds, and oranges. The way the stains seemed to just capture the beauty of him and even the monochrome squares with his confused face shone with the brightest of lights. Antonio was the color. Lorenzo knew that these paintings would be dull without him. 

 And they were. 

When he woke up and found no trace of him left, a dead end and nothing but the brief remnants of a ghost, Lorenzo did not cry. He simply put his slippers on and went to make breakfast. 


End file.
